Never Trust a Fox
by silverayven
Summary: Naruto is dying and the fox gives him a proposition but should Naruto be so quick to trust Kyuubi?


**A/N: **Yeah… This is something random that I thought up during my spare time and decided to write. I hope you like it! :) I don't own Naruto!!!

Never Trust a Fox

The boy's heart thudded painfully in his chest as he ran from his attackers. He had thought that when he had become a ninja all of this would stop, that the people would stop hurting him, but apparently he had been wrong. The only thing that had changed from before was that the people who came after him were more skilled. No longer did he have the villagers chasing him with their homemade weapons, now it was trained killers with their kunai. Trained killers that believed he was the one to have taken their families away from them. They called him a demon as they chased him through the streets with high speeds that the boy had a hard time matching. The only way he was staying out of their harmful grasp was because he was smaller than them and could duck around and under people while they were forced to go around.

'This is worse than before!' The boy thought angrily as he ducked into an alleyway continuing to run. He knew the back streets of Konoha better that anyone as they were his only escape when his attackers came to his apartment. Surprisingly the homeless citizens of Konoha, for the most part, would not attack him. Sure there was the occasional one who would chuck broken shards of glass at him, but the rest all acted like he was just another orphan living in the streets. They had no problems with him as long as he didn't start any fights with them. Finally running out of energy the boy leaned against a dirty brick wall as he heard the pounding of footsteps nearing his position. He screwed his bright sapphire eyes shut and pushed his bright blonde hair back as far as he could in an effort to hide himself. His attempts were in vain as a few seconds later he was surrounded by a group of ninja. Knowing there was no chance of escape the boy resigned himself to his fate. Every knife that cut the boy sent pain racking through his body. He would sit in one spot and take the abuse as the ninja's rained blows on his body until the ninja's grew tired and left. This was a normal day in the life of Naruto Uzumaki.

Cursing internally at the pain that was coursing through every part of his body, Naruto tried to move his protesting muscles. It was late in the evening and he would have to find somewhere to hide, lest some of the rougher men living in the alleyways find him. He shuddered. Who knows what could happen to him if they found him. It took several long minutes but Naruto had been able to pull himself by his arms that were slightly less injured than the rest of his body, to behind a large crate. He scanned the area to find a large piece of cardboard that he could prop up against the wall and the crate to form some sort of a shelter. Luckily he would not have to worry about the cold during the night as he had the Kyuubi inside of him. The fox would not allow him to die from the cold; his host would not be allowed to have such a humiliating death, as it had told him many times.

The sky began to grow darker and darker and there were few people in the streets. Everybody knew that during the night was when the gangs roamed and nobody wanted to be caught by them. Even with ninja's watching over the city, the people were still scared because the gangs were known to have done many horrible things to people who were out when they shouldn't have been. Drowsily Naruto wondered exactly where he had ended up. He knew all of the streets by heart, yet he couldn't seem to remember which street this was in the state he was in. He could only hope that it wasn't one of the placed the gangs hung out in, because if it was, he would be in for another beating and this time it would be worse than the last.

As time passed and Naruto felt himself grow more and more tired as he coughed up blood. That brought everything into focus fast. His pulse started to skyrocket and he began to hyperventilate. By this time the Kyuubi should have healed his wounds at least half way, yet there was no difference between how they had been before, and now. What was the Kyuubi doing? Those were the last thoughts Naruto had before sinking into a sea of blackness.

As his world started to come back into focus Naruto saw a large orangey-red blob in front of him. From what he could see of this blob it was quite huge. As everything began to get sharper he saw nine string-like objects attached to the blob. It was then Naruto realised where he was.

"Oh shit." Naruto mumbled out as he stared at the large fox in front of him. He had heard that the beast was inside of him from the bastard Mizuki but he had never seen the actual thing before. Huge yellowish eyes glowed at him from behind the bars that he was trapped in as his fangs formed a huge smirk. Naruto blinked a couple of times to make sure that what he was seeing was real and not a dream. "You're the Kyuubi!" he yelled at the demon before him. All he got was a deep rumbling laugh in reply. "Why am I here?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

"**Why are you here?" **the Kyuubi repeated the words as if the answer was common sense. **"You are here because you were an idiot and allowed yourself to almost be killed by those foolish humans!" **It seemed that the Kyuubi was extremely mad at Naruto if the killing intent he was sending his way was any indicator. **"Right now all I can do is to keep you alive, but I don't know how long I will be able to."** Was it just Naruto or did he hear a slight hint of sympathy in the Kyuubi's voice?

"Wait!" Naruto yelled. "Does this mean that I am going to die?" he was scared to die. There were only two people in the village who would remember him if he died right now and they were Iruka and the old Hokage. Naruto didn't want to die like this. He wanted to die surrounded by people who cared for him!

"**Well there is a way to keep you alive…" **The Kyuubi trailed off as if he did not want to say what was coming next. Naruto frowned at this. He had heard from many people that Kyuubi was an evil beast but he had already seen that the fox was more then what they said. Perhaps there was something that had caused the Kyuubi to attack Konoha. Maybe all of the legends had been wrong. Could the Kyuubi not be as evil as everybody said?

"Well what is it?" Naruto asked. If there was any way to keep himself alive he would take it. He was not ready to fade into memories just yet. "What do I have to do?"

"**Well," **Kyuubi said. **"There is only one way I know of that can keep you alive and that is to merge your powers with mine."** There was a hint of something Naruto couldn't quite place in the Kyuubi's voice, but he brushed it off as unimportant. What was the most important thing right now was staying alive and the Kyuubi was giving him a way to do that. He would have to listen now and have his doubts later, after he heard what the Kyuubi wanted to say.

"How can I be sure that you will not just destroy Konoha when I do that?" Naruto asked. He knew that one thing that he could not do was to let his village be destroyed just so he could keep on living, after all he would rather die than let his precious people be killed.

"**Let me tell you a story." **The Kyuubi said in a sad voice. **"It started the day that you were born…"**

_~FLASHBACK~_

_A large red fox with nine tales sat with her two precious kits. Like her the two foxes were demons, yet they would not be powerful for several hundred years, so until then it would be her job to protect them from any danger. As one of the kits began to whine from lack of food Kyuubi decided that she would have to go out to hunt. The only thing that demon foxes would eat during their lifetime was meat and her kits were still too young to come with her so she headed outside of the cave after saying goodbye to her children and setting up a barrier to protect them from any danger. As the great fox wondered through the forest she couldn't suppress a bad feeling. The second she had caught some prey, a large deer that had been wondering alone, she raced back to her home. What awaited her was terrible. A man with long black hair and yellow snake-like eyes stood before the corpses of her kits. The only other thing she could see about the man before he ran away was the mark of a leaf on his forehead protector._

"_**Konoha!" **__The fox growled furiously as it headed off to destroy the village for what it had done._

_When the fox had gotten to Konoha she had been so angry and full of bloodlust that she had attacked the first human that had came near her. This action had caused all of the ninjas to start attacking her, but it was to no avail. She had been through many battles and knew how to defend herself well. She ploughed through the city walls, paying no mind to who she killed. The rampage continued on until she found herself in front of a large toad that was almost as large as her. The last thing she saw was a man with bright yellow hair holding a small child standing on top of the overgrown frog before the darkness surrounded her._

_As she woke up, the fox found herself inside of a large cave all alone. She sat for several minutes doing nothing before she started to cry and mourn the loss of her children…_

_~FLASHBACK END~_

"So you're a girl _and_ you only wanted to get back at the man who had killed your children?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**Yes to both" **The fox replied in a sad voice. **"I have realised now after having many years to calm down, that everything was just a trick by someone to make me destroy Konoha, but at that time I was too overwhelmed with fury to think properly." **The fox bowed her head in regret, her ears and tale drooping. Naruto was too kind of a person to let someone feel sad even if said person was a gigantic nine tailed fox, so he tried to make her feel better.

"It's alright," He said in a low voice. "I forgive you and I will accept the merge." At those words the Kyuubi seemed to brighten up. She sent Naruto a genuine smile, then started explaining to him what would happen during the merge. Naruto soon found out that the Kyuubi was much nicer than any of the teachers he had had at the ninja academy. Whenever he had a question about anything the Kyuubi had said she would stop and explain it to him over again. She also smiled at some of his jokes, which was something that nobody had done to him before. Not even Iruka or the old man Hokage. Before he knew it, Naruto had started considering the Kyuubi to be one of his precious people. He trusted her fully.

"**So are you ready to start now, kit?" **The Kyuubi said in a motherly voice. Apparently he reminded her of her own dead kits so much that she had began to call him kit.

"Yep!" Naruto said excitedly. He would do anything to make his precious people happy so even when he felt a little scared when the merge began, he hid his feelings deep in the back of his mind. He was trying so hard to make the Kyuubi happy that he didn't realise something was wrong until it was too late. Feelings of deep hatred towards Konoha and bloodlust began to enter Naruto's mind. He glanced up at Kyuubi to see her smiling cruelly at him.

"**Did you really believe my story?" **The fox said with a barking laugh. **"I'm not even female!"**

Naruto realised that the fox had been lying to him too late as he felt the last pieces of his sanity begin to disappear. He should have known. After all, you can never trust a fox…

**A/N: **For some reason I just can't see the Kyuubi as a female or a good character like many people do. Even if the Kyuubi was forced to attack Konoha he was still evil… Anyway, tell me what you think!


End file.
